


After All

by djiange



Series: Merlin fanart [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crack, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just some random dumbass merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: A glimpse into their life when King Arthur rises again.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577680
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everyone! 2020's first post there you go!!
> 
> k i fixed some bugs(, gave merls a turtleneck,) and made a compilation. hope you guys have enjoyed these dumbass merthur cuz imma drift back to my usual angst sucker self from now on...
> 
> some of them were originally posted at [Merlin Fanart Compilation 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323696).

*

*

*

if you don't mind doctor who spoiler, here's where this came from: ["All Of Time And All Of Space..." | Last Christmas | Doctor Who](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kSQfzYFWKM&t=21s)

*

2020 is year of the rat according to chinese calendar and i really wanna draw a rat/mouse!merlin so...

*

fyi, this is a criterion collection blu-ray... that is to say merlin definitely has seen it and secretly loves it, sire.

*

*

i hereby present thee thine old friend arthur “i know magic when i see it” pendragon.

*

*


End file.
